Alex (Street Fighter)
Alex is a hybrid grappler, a walking loose Hulk Hogan homage and the true protagonist of the Street Fighter III series and would probably be a face of the series had Capcom never decided to reprise Ryu, Ken and Chun-Li into this series. At least few creators took a hand with converting this character, with GM's - based on 3rd Strike - being considered the most definitive one. Gameplay Movelist (The description is based on GM's version unless noted) Flash Chop - :: Alex does a backhand swipe that turns his opponent around. The version is fast enough to be comboable from normals, while the and versions leave enough hitstun to allow Alex to set up for a combo, and especially for a Sleeper Hold, Power Backdrop and Backdrop Bomb. The EX version hits 3 times and knocks the opponent away. Power Bomb - :: A command throw. The weak version grabs almost instantly while the fierce does the most damage. If used on an opponent turned back to Alex (e.g. after scoring a hit with a Flash Chop), Alex does a german suplex which does even more damage. Air Stampede - :: Alex jumps and comes smashing down with a stump at a place determined with a button strength, with the EX version having him jump the 3/4th of the screen. Elbow Slash - :: Alex dashes in and does an elbow attack. Rising Knee Smash - :: An anti-air grapple attack. The button determines the horizontal distance traveled. Spiral D.D.T. - :: Alex hops and does a DDT on his opponent if the grab connects. The grab is unblockable although it can be avoided by either jumping or crouching. The hop trajectory is determined by the button pressed during the command. Super arts Hyper Bomb - :: A command throw that has Alex do two German Suplexes to finish it off with a Power Bomb. If done on an opponent turned back, Alex instead does seven Suplexes in a row. Boomerang Raid - :: Alex delivers a series of four blows and finishes with a Power Backdrop (or just a Power Bomb if Alex manages to grab with this super without hitting with the punches before). Stun Gun Headbutt - (or if the All Super Arts version is chosen) :: Alex jumps at the distance determined by the strength of the button in the command and tried to grab the opponent. As easily avoided as it is, when the grab lands, he does four headbutts that end up with the opponent in Dizzy state, setting up for further combos. Other notable versions * Alex was first converted by Ex-Inferis in 2004 which also marked the first Street Fighter III conversion ever. Alas, it was kinda obvious at the time that Inferis's conversion is rushed, suffering from misaligned sprites, cut-off sprites, sounds being ripped wrong and it generally felt wronghttp://network.mugenguild.com/rs/ddm/sf3alex.html A review of Ex-Inferis's conversion on Doki Doki Mugen. That particular version was commonly nicknamed by others in english-speaking parts of the Mugen community as "SF3 Pablo". * Soon after Inferis's conversion Most_Mysterious took a hand at converting that character. And while it marked the first time Most_Mysterious did an unexpected at the time Tiger Woods cameo (he popped up if this Alex defeats someone with a super art), Most_Mysterious pretty much disowns this creation.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9aDvOpmW1U Behold the worst thing Most_Mysterious has ever done on The_None's Youtubehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAusW_zuwls Arpa's video that is part of a series that features early mugen creations disowned by their creators, Most_Mysterious's Alex being one of them. References Category:Street Fighter III Characters